Harry's Saviour
by slytherinsnakelover
Summary: WHO Harry WHAT WHEN HIM The-Boy-Who-lived is What when did that happen who did.  This is my firs fic Rated T rateing may change...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I can dream can't I . _

_Warning this Fanfiction contains strong language and sensitive material (maybe in later chapters graphic recollections of child abuse and neglect ).this is my first fic so please be nice! _

_This will be a nice Malfoy's and Snape Fic so if you don't like don't read + Dumbledore will be a cruel man and the fic may hint at him being worse in his younger years._

_**Child abuse is already a major problem within the UK and only 90% of child abuse cases go unreported but organisations and charities like childline and the NSPCC can help lower this number and as I do realise this I do already donate when they ask for it and am happy to do so as I have known people who have been in an abusive house hold but have escaped the living hell that abuse and neglect causes and I know one of the people I am quite close to has been hospitalised and taken away from there family and until I found out that it was abuse that caused the person to be hospitalise I had never even thought this person could have been abused so this fic is also going to be a way for me to vent my feeling towards abuse that I think should never happen ever.**_

_**I hate child abuse with all my soul and have been known on occasion to shout quite loudly at people if they are cracking jokes or laughing at the pain that some young people have to go through (I have even shouted at two people in a assembly as a teacher was talking about how immature and vile they were being (I luckily never got told off because the teacher thought I had done a good job at reiterating what they had**_

* * *

><p>Now on with the story<p>

A small boy with messy black hair that hung down to his waist and bright green eyes framed by old looking glasses was sitting on a park bench in London's east end wondering what he should do with himself it was about six hours until he turned eleven years old but he didn't care he had never celebrated his birthday and did not even really know that it even was his birthday the boy didn't even really know his own name until he started school ah school was his safe haven _they _pulled him out of it. He spent about a year at school, he had loved every second of it. He was Just about to get up and see weather there was a library or something that he could do near where _they_ had dumped him.

A man appeared in a loud **crack **followed by another loud **crack **and the appearance of a lovely looking woman and a boy that looked like the man. At first the man didn't notice the small boy for he had his back to him and was starting to talk to the woman and the boy totally oblivious to him but the woman and boy whom he had now decided to call little look-alike boy were not so oblivious the looks on there faces were kind of humorous the two of them have seen him very much so they had noticed him ,they were almost gawking at him well that's what it looked like to the young lad the man annoyed by the fact that his family were ignoring him turned around "what are the two of you staring at " the man had asked as he was turning around he came face to face with a miniscule young looking boy and said the thing that the boy had said the one thing the boy least expected to say he had expected the man to shout at him not say "hello what's your name mines Lucius Malfoy " the man now known to him as Lucius Malfoy had said the sentence with a smile and a very almost lulling voice how could he not answer "my name is Harry Potter Mr Malfoy Sir." Harry had said his name so quietly that Lucius could only just catch it…

Lucius's point of view 

"Harry Potter Mr Malfoy Sir " the ill looking boy…

Wait what HARRY POTTER! I must be looking very shocked because the boy looked ever so scered well well … Well I might as well introduce him to my beloved wife Narcissa and wonderful and bright son Draco, "well Mr Potter, the lovely lady to my right is Narcissa my wife and the boy next to her is my son Draco " is spoke softly as so not to scare the boy move that he already looked I mean he's hacking like a leaf now to ask the boy a hard question "Mr Potter can I ask you a question ? " one small nod later "Can you tell me where you are here " that was the question I had been wanting to ask the boy since I had saw him but now I had asked I truly regretted it the boy looked terrified and about to run so I tried calming him down by kneeling down to his level "Its ok" I said calming the boy down he seemed to react well to my voice witch is strange Draco never calmed down just by hearing my voice. The boy once calmed down then spoke very quietly more quietly than before "I… I umm don't..t realty know what I I am doing hear b… " the poor boy Jumped out of his skin when another person apperated next to us the loud **crack** must have scered him and the apparition interrupted him the person whom had scered the boy was none other than the Snarky Snake master of the Dungeons Severus Snape he had a Hogwarts letter in his hand and turned to me and said "Well whose that then" by that time I had red the name on the letter he was holding so I replied "Blunt as ever Severus this just so happens to be the very same boy that you are holding the letter in your hand is for this young lad is Harry the boy you are going to give the letter to. " I replied to Snape's Question in the same manner I always use when referring to Snape or talking to him.

Snape's point of view

"Well here brat " I said as I was shoving the letter into the boys hand there was no need to be nice to the boy he was probably waited on hand and foot by his relatives but that didn't explain why he was hear?

I looked down at the boy when I herd Lucius start talking to the boy "aren't you going to open your letter?" Lucius was using the lulling voice that he rarely used at all "M… My letter M… Mr Malfoy sir it c… cant be my l…letter s..ir" the brat stuttered through the sentience not looking up from the floor not even bothering to speak up or make eye contact _is there something wrong with him he did look ill and smaller than most his a he standing at about two feet smaller than Draco who stood at a tall five feet. _stupid voice at the back of my head trying to make me feel funny. "And why is that " Lucius asked the boy in the same tone of voice as he had used before "I don't get mail I never get Mr Malfoy Sir " the brat never got mail (well that's different) "And why do you never get mail Mr Potter" Lucius asked gently the brat looked terrified, me and the other two Malfoy's listened silently to the conversation. "Why do you call me Mr Potter sir I never get called that I don't get mail for the same reason that I don't get called Mr Potter or Even Harry" Lucius looked astounded that the boy no Harry never even got called that Harry "And for what reason is that" when Lucius asked that question Harry looked about ready to cry "I'm a good for nothing freak (What) that's why and that's why _they_ dumped me here Mr Malfoy sir I don't even Know why you are talking to me " Harry looked upset on the verge of tears and also on the verge of a panic attack But Lucius Narcissa and I had no idea what to do…

Draco's point of view 

Wow did hw Just say what I think he said. No he shouldn't be saying that no person should why isn't anybody doing anything they just seemed to be frozen so I think I should do something …

Harry's Point of View

The look alike boy I now know as Mr Malfoy's son Draco he had started moving towards me but by the time I had realise that he was coming towards me and not to his farther he was al ready before me facing me he was taller than me much taller with blond hair like his fathers but not as long and jelled back away from his face and stormy grey eyes then he surprised me doing something no person ahs ever done for me a no good freak like me he hugged me and whispered into my ear "Harry you are not a no good for nothing freak you are one of the most powerful people I have ever had the pleasure of being in the presence of"

Could I believe the first person that ever hugged me I was starting to panic he could be a lie but that was it I broke down as he held me my knees went week and for the first time in my life I welcomed the darkness that came to meet me as I passed out in his arms.

No point of view (a characters anyway)

Little did Harry know that the people he had just met would be his saviours and he probably wouldn't figure out who exactly the were or what was meant by one of the most powerful people, until he awoke.

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter I hope you liked it please review and any spelling or grammar errors that you can find would you please tell me Because I may be a native English speaker but I cant spell to save my life.<p>

If I was about to be killed and the only thing that could save my life was to spell a word I would be dead before I even finished saying the first letter any other things that you think should be improved I would be grateful if you could point them out so that I can improve my writing skills ,but don't be to harsh I am only 13 years of age and I am stressed enough with up coming GCSE's without angry people breathing down my neck angrily yes s I am taking my GCSE's early by two years but it is only four of about 15 I have to take at the school I go to and only have 32 lessons of 1 hr15mins each lesson to finish two massive units and the little bit I have left on the smaller ones to do..(I am kinda ranting a little now aren't I )

well I hoped you enjoyed my first attempt at a Fanfiction XD + this is the most words I have ever typed all at once.

REVIEW (please)

_**And again**_

_**Child abuse is already a major problem within the UK and only 90% of child abuse cases go unreported but organisations and charities like childline and the NSPCC can help lower this number **_

_**But I also realise that there is abuse all over the world not just the UK but I am from the UK so the figure above rely hit home when I herd it in assembly one time but figures like that are astounding aren't they ?**_


End file.
